


Comic Con Day

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: The Doctor, Jamie and Victoria go to a modern Comic Con.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Nina, who commented me the idea once, in honour of her birthday.

The TARDIS landed quite smoother than Jamie and Victoria were accustomed at.

‘Where are we Doctor?’ Asked Victoria looking at the TARDIS screen, where it was being showed images of a huge group of people, some of the in weird, colourful clothes.

’ Oh, in London, Victoria, in the year 2016. I thought that after all the what it happened first with the Yetis and then with the Ice Warriors, we needed a day of fun, I’ve brought you to a Comic Con.’

‘A what?’ Asked Jamie.

‘A Comic Con, it’s a place where you can go to meet actors, authors or just to dress up as a fictional character. I was in one years ago with my granddaughter, they’re quite fun.’ Answered The Doctor.

‘Oh, that dress is lovely.’ Said Victoria of a girl dressed up in a purple steam punk dress.

The Comic Con was thriving with people, Victoria accepted a hug from a Deadpool meanwhile Jamie was stepped on his foot by a Chewbacca.

'Sorry, mate. Bit difficult to side see on this.’ Said the Chewbacca.

Due to the huge amount of people, at some point where Victoria and The Doctor stopped on a stand to see some Pokemon plushies, Jamie wondered alone losing them.

'Doctor, shouldn’t we go and look for him?’ Said Victoria.

'Don’t worry, he’ll be fine, and knows where the TARDIS is, he can wait for us there. And also there’s a science fiction talk I want to attend in ten minutes.’ Said The Doctor.

In the mean time Jamie had arrived to a stand selling reproductions of weapons and knives from movies, he was having a conversation about dirks and sghian duhbs with the attendant when someone touched his shoulder. He turn around quickly thinking it would be The Doctor or Victoria and got really surprised when he saw a young girl dressed up in a tartan gown from his time.

'Hello, I just wanted to say how much I love your cosplay.’ Said the girl.

'My what?’ Asked Jamie.

'Your cosplay, how are you’re dressing.’ Said the girl

'Och, aye, thank ye. Ye also look really bonnie on that gown. Ye’re remind me of Scotland.’ Said Jamie

'You’re proper Scottish, aren’t you?’ Asked the girl.

'Aye, from the Highlands. I was there during the Battle of Culloden when…’

The girl giggled, smiled and took him of his arm 'You really are in character, aren’t you Jamie?’

'How do ye ken my name?’ Said Jamie.

'I’m a White Lady.’ Said the girl still giggling at him. 'Do you want to go and eat something?’

'Now ye said it, I’m quite hungry.’ Said Jamie.

'Me too’ Said the girl, taking him firmly to the eating area.

The science fiction talk had being really interesting, Victoria had learnt some things and the moment when The Doctor had made a question no one of the authors could understand had been so funny, but she was still a bit worried for Jamie’s whereabouts.

'Shouldn’t go for Jamie now?’ Asked Victoria.

'Yes,’ said The Doctor, 'let’s give a round through the place if we see him.’ 

It wasn’t necessary, at that exact moment, Jamie blasted out of a maintenance room with the face covered with lipstick marks and half his shirt out of his kilt and run quickly to them.

'Jamie, what’s happened to you?’ Asked Victoria.

'I dinna ken the lasses of this time were so…savages.’

Then, the girl who he was been talking with got out the same room, gripping her bodice with one hand meanwhile she shout at him.

'Oi, you, I haven’t finish with you yet!’

Jamie started to run again towards the TARDIS meanwhile the girl chased him with just one shoe on.


End file.
